


Boy's Night

by ash_rigby



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Exophilia, Fellatio, M/M, Oral Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Well that escalated quickly, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby
Summary: Faustus is an incubus who usually spends his nights doing what incubi do best. However, he's skipping that for one evening in order to hang out with his human friends Eric and Hyun. As the night goes on, Faustus discovers that these two guys, whom he thought to be staunchly straight, are not against a little experimentation and he's more than happy to help them figure things out about themselves.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Boy's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Eric and Hyun are in their mid-twenties and Faustus is hundreds of years old; everyone is a consenting adult.

Faustus entered the living room, two beers in one hand and a third in the other. He was purposely not receiving any summons from his usual lineup of desperately horny individuals looking for a few hours of companionship. Even if it came in the form of a supernatural sex demon. That night, he had elected to hang out with his human friends Eric and Hyun instead.

It took a bit of willpower, skipping what would be hours of banging strangers. The sex itself never got old, and it came with a feast of the humans’ delectable sexual energy which had kept him youthful over his several hundred years of life. But he could miss it for one night for the sake of his friends and their frequently conflicting schedules. It helped that the two were quite handsome if unfortunately straight; forbidden fruit so to say.

Faustus handed off their beers to them and took his seat next to Hyun on the couch. The two had been half paying attention to the historic war movie they had put on mostly for background noise. In any case, the story had yet to reach the combat portion, so their interest in it was dull for the time being.

“Thanks, man,” Eric said, taking his drink and popping the cap off. “It’s cool of you to take the night off and have us over. I’ve gotta get away from my dick of a roommate more often.”

“I thought you two were buddies,” Hyun said. “Can’t be all bad or you would’ve kicked his ass to curb a long time ago.”

“It’s getting there. No amount of history makes up for stinking the place up with weed every weekend and only ever having your half of the rent money ready at the last fucking second,” Eric complained.

Even in the dim glow coming from the TV, Faustus noted that Eric seemed a bit red in the face. He was emanating irritability that went deeper than his agitation with his roommate. Within it was a hint of something Faustus found intriguing and potentially indulgent. He smiled inconspicuously, but let it drop.

“It’s no wonder you need some time to just chill. Annoying roomies are the worst,” he said. Innocently adding, “You don’t need that on top of Amelia dumping you.”

Eric scoffed. “Yeah…maybe that’s why he’s getting to me so much. I haven’t had a good fuck in, like, two weeks since she left. And jerking off just isn’t the same when you’ve had such bomb pussy for so long.”

Faustus could smell the spicy scent of Eric’s excitement as the man’s mind clearly wandered.

He took a drink. “You’re just pretty pent up then, huh?”

“I guess so,” Eric said, blowing out a breath.

“Sure you can’t hook him up or something, Faust?” Hyun asked, nudging the incubus with his elbow.

“Positive,” Faustus said. “They kind of expect the sex demon they asked for to show up.”

Hyun shrugged. “Understandable.”

“Man, you’re so lucky to have all those ladies just begging you to come fuck ‘em. You don’t even have to work at getting some,” Eric said, less vitriolic and more with casual reverence.

Faustus quirked a smile as a sense of opportunity struck him. “Not just ladies.”

“Oh,” Eric said after a pause. He took a swig of his beer and cleared his throat. “I didn’t know you swung that way. I—uh—I mean, I’m fine with it and all.”

“Same here,” Hyun said after an awkward cough.

“Good,” Faustus said. “I didn’t feel up to looking for better friends.”

It was quiet for a little while as Eric and Hyun feigned sudden interest in the movie. Faustus simply sat with a self-satisfied grin on his face. He could sense that one of them was about to ask questions. It was only a matter of who and when. Such a conversation could prove to be deliciously enlightening; were his friends really both straight as an arrow or was at least one of them a little more bendable? If things went the latter way, then perhaps Faustus wouldn’t be missing out on his feeding that night.

“Hey…so,” Hyun began, his voice faltering a little. “What’s it like?”

“Fucking guys?” Faustus asked, knowing full well that’s what he meant, but gaining a little amusement at the embarrassment on Hyun’s face as he had to respond to the explicit wording.

“Y-yeah.”

" _Showtime_ ", Faustus thought. He leaned back on the couch.

“Well, sex with women is great and all, but I gotta tell you that there’s nothing like taking cock.” He paused, noting that Hyun was blushing to his neck. Eric was looking at him with a slightly dubious expression and a hint of something more complicated. “Just feeling the raw power of a guy thrusting into you. Hearing him say your name in his deep moans. Feeling his cock just throbbing harder and harder as he gets close and really starts pounding you like his life depends on it. And, goddamn, when he shoots his load deep in your ass or right down your throat.” His dick twitched in interest as he spoke. “Fuck. It’s amazing.”

He gave a purposely shaky sigh, glancing sideways as his eye was drawn to the movement of Hyun fidgeting beside him. “Sometimes if you get the right guy then he can go again right away.” He chuckled lowly. “Total studs like that never have any trouble with fucking into their cum and filling you up all over again.”

“Gettin’, uh…gettin’ a little too much info there, bud,” Eric said. He had attempted to remove the obvious huskiness that had settled into his voice with little success.

Hyun swallowed audibly. “You…like…getting pumped full of cum like that?”

“ _Dude!_ ” Eric gasped.

“What!? I’m just curious!”

“Yeah, I can see how _curious_ you are,” Faustus said, spying the clear bulge in Hyun’s sweats. Potent arousal was radiating from him and Faustus began to yearn for a taste of his full release. He sincerely hoped he was right about what was about to happen.

Hyun saw him looking at his crotch and tried to cover himself, refusing to look Faustus in the eye. But the incubus scooted himself closer to lean into his space and place a suggestive hand on his thigh.

“You know…they say that hands-on learning is more effective,” he purred, watching as Hyun’s Adam’s apple bobbed. “Can I touch you?”

Hyun made a barely perceptible noise in his throat before slowly turning his gaze to his friend, his pupils dilated. He nodded and retracted his hand from his clothed erection. Faustus reached out and began to stroke his cock languidly.

“I’ll stop if you want me to,” he breathed in Hyun’s ear, boldly grazing his tongue over the shell and dipping lower to mouth at his neck.

The other man’s breathing picked up and he shook his head. There was a hint of confusion in his scent, possibly towards his body’s less than subdued reaction to the touch of another man. But it was all drowned out by sincere, intense desire. He wanted this truly and deeply; perhaps he had for a long time. His cock was growing harder by the second, his pulse racing under Faustus’ tongue. He gave in to the low moans that wanted to escape him as the incubus’ hand slipped down the front of his waistband.

After a few more strokes, Faustus reached under Hyun’s briefs and pulled his dick out into the open. He spat into his hand and wrapped his fingers around the pulsing girth, pumping his friend to full hardness. A single bead of precum ran down the shaft and joined Faustus’ slick saliva.

“I…um,” Eric said, sounding awkward but also not moving to leave the room.

Faustus ignored him for the time being, focusing on Hyun’s fantastic reactions to his attention; his voice was exquisite, and his cock was hot and pulsing. He pulled his head slightly away from Hyun’s neck and hummed inquisitively.

“You seem a little too into this for a guy who only just thought about fucking dudes a few minutes ago,” he probed.

Hyun moaned. “Okay, okay. I _might_ have ironically watched gay porn as a joke once and I _might_ have not been able to stop myself from fapping to it. I—shit, man. I’ve never—ah—cum so _fucking_ hard to anything else before.”

“Explains why you haven’t had a girlfriend in over a year,” Eric said. “Besides your face.”

Hyun shot him a sour look which quickly dissolved back into pleasure. “S-shut up. And I still like…fuck, that’s good.”

“Mmm, don’t listen to him,” Faustus said, his mouth returning to Hyun’s jawline. “You’re beautiful…especially all blissed out like this.” He pumped the other man faster, making him shake. His own erection was straining against his jeans. “And don’t get me started on this cock. You’re rock hard and leaking already. It loves this…you love this.”

Hyun simply hissed and sucked in his lower lip, biting down and groaning around it. He gasped as Faustus suddenly took his hand away and moved to get off the couch. Unconsciously, he reached out for the incubus, but Faustus simply dropped to his knees on the carpet before him, lightly pulling his legs apart to situate himself between them.

“I’m dying to get my mouth on you,” Faustus said, licking his lips. He gave Eric a sideways glance through hooded, silver eyes. “What do you think? Wanna see me suck him off?”

“D-don’t ask me!” Eric sputtered. His bright blush didn’t escape Faustus’ notice. “You guys do whatever the hell you want. I’m not a part of this.”

“I also don’t see you leaving us to it.” Faustus nuzzled his cheek against Hyun’s cock, looking Eric in the eye as he did. “Stay if you want though…even if you just wanna watch, you perv.”

Muttering a curse, Eric looked away and took a long drink from his beer. Again, he made no movement to suggest that he was going anywhere.

Faustus chuckled and moved his gaze to Hyun’s. The other man was looking down at him with intense lust, his cock deeply flushed and twitching in front of the incubus’ face.

“And I guess I don’t have to ask how _you_ feel about me blowing you,” Faustus said.

Hyun shook his head, but he stopped Faustus from doing so with a hand to his forehead.

“Wait,” he said. “I want…t-take your clothes off.”

Faustus grinned and stood, watching as his friend hastily pulled his sweats and underwear off the rest of the way. He gripped the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his horns. Tossing it to the side, he said, “In case you wanna be a little more adventurous than just my mouth tonight?”

He found himself gasping as Hyun reached out and roughly pulled him closer by the belt. He grinned when he felt the other man’s hands shakily undoing his buckle and the button of his jeans. To assist, he carefully slid his tail out of its hole just below one of the belt loops, letting it drop and swish behind his ankles.

Hyun was clumsy and a tad over-eager in getting Faustus’ pants down, but he eventually succeeded. He stared, momentarily captivated by the incubus’ cock which was slowly hardening under his gaze. His hands were tentative and gentle as he explored Faustus’ body, splaying his fingers over where his pale, freckled skin faded into the sapphire blue, stocking-like markings that began at his mid-thigh. He moved slowly to Faustus’ abdomen and reached up to stroke over his pecs.

The touches were almost reverent, and the incubus made a show of arching into them even if Hyun was avoiding touching his nearly fully erect member. He locked eyes with the other man.

“Mmm…just gonna spend all night feeling me up or do you actually wanna fuck my mouth?” he asked.

Hyun littered his abdomen with a few kisses, his warm breath ghosting over the incubus’ skin as he murmured, “Then get your ass down here.”

Faustus knelt once more, trying to hide the fact that his mouth was nearly watering. His friend’s cock looked divine, straining lewdly into the air as a clear bead of fluid slowly slid down the shaft. He captured it with his tongue, languidly following the slick path back up to the head. Wasting no more time, he wrapped his lips around the thick rod and took Hyun into his mouth.

With practiced ease, Faustus relaxed his jaw, opened his throat, and moved until his nose was pressed into the coarse, dark hair just above Hyun’s cock. The other man’s musk was strong in his nose, and his own member twitched beneath him as his senses were filled with it.

Hyun was trembling, not having stopped since Faustus put his tongue on him and moaning the second he felt his cock penetrating the incubus’ throat.

“Goddamn, dude,” he hissed. “You— _hah_ , shit—do you not have a gag reflex?”

Faustus, unable to respond, started bobbing his head. He felt Hyun’s hands in his hair, stroking his scalp and lightly tugging at the deep blue strands. His friend was letting loose a string of breathy curses as his cock leaked inside the hot, wet cavern enveloping it. As the taste of precum flooded the incubus’ tongue, his own dick begged for attention. He began to stroke himself fervidly, his moans vibrating around Hyun’s member.

He heard a groan to his left and Eric’s voice whispering, “Fuck it.”

This was shortly followed by the distinct sounds of a belt buckle being undone and a zipper being swiftly pulled down. It was hardly surprising; Faustus had felt the human’s lust rising. It was mingling with Hyun’s and forming a heady fog of arousal that only Faustus could smell wafting around them. He wanted to get a proper look at Eric’s cock, but Hyun had started rocking his hips and taking control which was way too hot to abandon. His friend’s palm was on the back of his head, silently commanding the incubus to hold still while he slowly fucked his throat.

“Fuck,” Hyun praised. “I’m so deep in there. Yeah, swallow me—ah, _fuck!_ Just like that…shit, Faust. You’re amazing.”

Eric was jerking off to them; Faustus could hear it even over Hyun's voice. The man, despite his earlier—clearly overcompensating—griping, was quick to build up his speed. His hand was soon audibly flying over his cock, accompanied by the sounds of barely contained gasps turning into loud groans of pleasure as the walls of reservation that Eric had pointlessly held up came crashing down.

“T-this is…it’s _hot_ ,” he admitted. He paused to pant, moan, and stroke himself harder. “It’s—fuck…you guys are so hot.”

It wasn’t long before the sound of his frantic jerking stilled and Faustus felt a light touch on his lower back. Eric had stood and was moving behind him.

“Faust, I—I think I wanna fuck you,” he said.

Faustus tapped his hand on Hyun’s thigh and was allowed to pull off of his cock with a wet pop. He kept stroking his friend as he looked back at Eric over his shoulder. The other man was standing there and looking out of his element, but he was gripping his impressive, slick cock in his hand. Somewhere along the line, he had removed all of his clothes and sweat was glistening over his chest.

The incubus hummed around a smirk. “You ‘think’?” He presented his ass and lifted his tail, bending it elegantly over his back until the tip brushed his spine. “I don’t think you’ll need to consult with your dick for very long about that.”

“Well, I’m sure as hell done arguing with it,” Eric said after blowing out a shuddering breath. “Should have figured this out years ago when I was hiding boners in the locker room after football practice.” He reached out with a bit more conviction, squeezing Faustus’ ass before moving to dip a finger inside him. “I guess a part of me always knew I wanted to—.”

“ _Whoa_ , hold on there,” the incubus interrupted, effectively stopping his friend in his tracks. An ornate bottle of lube appeared in his hand with a snap of his clawed fingers. “Not gonna get anywhere without this.”

“Oh, right. Sorry,” Eric said as he took the offered item. He snorted lightly as he caught sight of the intricate design, commenting, “A little extra, don’t you think?”

“I’ve seen worse from myself.”

Faustus felt Hyun’s hand in his hair again, gently pulling his head back towards him.

“ _Faust_ ,” Hyun breathed, barely managing to keep the desperate tone out of his voice.

“Mmm, don’t worry, baby,” Faustus said. “I haven’t forgotten about you.”

He mouthed teasingly at Hyun’s balls a few times before brushing his tongue up along the shaft and taking his cock into his mouth once more.

Eric crouched behind him and he could hear the sound of the glass bottle’s stopper being popped. Within seconds, he was feeling a single finger being carefully pushed into his ass. Faustus moaned even at the small insertion, bucking his hips back as it entered him effortlessly. He squeezed around it, prompting Eric to begin pumping into him.

Faustus’ cock throbbed hard as he received attention from both ends, jolting and leaking onto the carpet each time Eric brushed his prostate. He reached back and stroked it slowly, not wanting to cum before either of his friends but also overcome with the need to touch himself. A second finger slid in and he moaned around his mouthful of dick.

Eric cursed in a biting whisper. “You love getting your ass played with, don’t you? Fuck, dude, you’re sucking me in.”

He was using his free hand to grip and knead Faustus’ ass. The incubus felt his hot breath there moments before Eric kissed and lightly grazed his teeth over his flesh. Faustus wanted him to really bite down and mark him up, but the human would obviously hold back from that. Eric thrust and twisted his fingers inside him, stretching his hole looser.

“Hey, uh,” Eric began after a while of probing deep and feeling the incubus fluttering around him. He sounded hopelessly aroused, but a little nervous. “I’m no expert, but you feel ready for me.”

Faustus was drooling around Hyun’s member buried in his throat, but he managed to hum an affirmative in between his muffled moans. The fingers left him and he felt himself twitching in their wake.

Eric was right—he was ready. He had been long before this night had started. Faustus couldn’t count how many times he had fantasized about this exact moment; taking both of his gorgeous friends’ big, hard cocks at once. His already pounding heart beat faster at the mere thought of them blowing their loads inside him. He felt the head of Eric’s lubed dick breaching him.

Hyun groaned as he took in the view.

“Fuck him,” he breathed. “Lemme watch you fuck him.”

Inch by inch, Eric pushed himself inside. He grunted once as he reached the hilt, his hips trembling where they were pressed to Faustus’ ass. Panting, he remained still, but his cock was throbbing against clenching walls.

“Shit,” he hissed. “You feel so good, man. I…I can’t hold back.”

“ _Good_ ,” Faustus thought, bucking himself back into Eric to spur him into moving.

His friend moaned and grasped his waist, thrusting in slowly a few times to experiment before building his speed until he was driving wildly into him. Their slick flesh smacked loudly as they collided, sounding sharply over their pleasured noises.

“Yeah, fucking pound him,” Hyun said. “You got him moaning non-stop around me now…He’s loving your cock.”

“Takin’ it like a champ too,” Eric praised, his grip tightening as his dick stretched the incubus wide and relentlessly assaulted his prostate.

Hyun all but yelped another curse. There was a brief shift as Faustus and Eric found themselves having to shuffle back as their friend stood, but they seamlessly found their previous frantic rhythm. Within seconds of being on his feet, Hyun grabbed onto Faustus’ horns as anchors and fucked his mouth hard and fast.

Eric started pulling the incubus back into him, hitting him as deeply as possible each time.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he cried. “This _ass_! It’s unreal! So _tight_ and… fuck… _fuck!_ ”

Between them, Faustus was in bliss. His pounding cock remained neglected as he had to brace with both his hands as he was roughly rocked by their tandem thrusts. But he didn’t care, enthusiastically taking what he had craved. He moaned deeply as intense, eye-rolling pleasure surged within him. His friends’ grunts, groans, and praises to his body as they slammed into him heightened it to the point where he thought he may cum untouched.

Eric and Hyun were close; even if Faustus didn’t have the ability to sense their arousal peaking, he could still feel both of them throbbing fervidly in his ass and throat. Hyun was practically leaking rivers by the time his hips began to stutter.

“ _Shit!_ I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” he chanted.

Faustus did him in by swallowing around his cock—hard. Seconds later, his nose was being pressed firmly into Hyun’s musky, sweaty groin as the man pushed fully inside and came down his throat. His friend moaned with each pulse of seed, caught in a full-body shake as his hands tightly gripped the incubus’ horns.

Not one to be left behind, Eric somehow upped his speed. He had taken up a ceaseless mantra of ‘Oh, fuck!’ as he pounded the last few times into Faustus’ hole. He stilled deep and spent himself inside his friend.

As they both found release, Faustus felt the flood of cum, but also the strong, spicy ambrosia of their dual sexual energy. It all twisted together as one when it entered him, feeling close to intoxicating. He had oddly never experienced two energies filling him at once, but the intensity ignited a vibrating pleasure within him that nearly made his cock burst.

Hyun slipped out of his mouth as he collapsed back onto the couch, and Eric shortly left him as well. He fell partially to the carpet, his hip against the fibers as he stayed propped up slightly on his elbows. Cum dribbled from his used hole and he shivered with it, breathing heavily and savoring Hyun’s taste.

“You…didn’t cum,” Eric panted. He was sitting on his knees behind the incubus.

Faustus shook his head and collected himself. He looked up, about to reassure them that it was okay because he had gotten his feast. But Hyun spoke before he had the chance.

“Faust…here.”

He was still hard. The beautiful bastard’s erection hadn’t flagged at all even after cumming. His cock was stiff as ever, begging for more action.

Standing shakily, Faustus grinned. “You okay with sloppy seconds?”

“ _Fuck_ , yeah.”

The incubus sauntered to his friend and turned, backing up into Hyun’s lap. Straddling him, he slowly sank onto his cock, moaning the whole way in joy over being filled again. He leaned against Hyun, his arm wrapped around the back of his neck as he rode him.

Eric was watching them intently from the floor before eventually getting up to sit on the couch next to them. Faustus didn’t get the chance to acknowledge him right away, caught up in gasping as Hyun gripped his thighs and began to ram his now hypersensitive member up into his ass. He tossed his head back, dropping down in time with his upward thrusts. A warm body sidled up near them and Eric’s hand was rubbing over Faustus’ chest.

“ _Ah_ … _hah_ …how about a kiss, big guy?” Faustus managed around his moans, half-joking as he figured that Eric would have only been down for desperate fucking with another guy rather than anything resembling affection.

He was almost instantly proved wrong. The touch at his chest left and fingers were on his jaw, gently pulling his head to the side until warm lips were on his and an insistent tongue was demanding entrance into his mouth. The two panted into each other as Faustus was fucked and Eric lowered his hand back down to squeeze the incubus’ pecs and tease his nipples.

Hyun groaned. “ _Fuck_ , Eric. I can feel— _ah_ —I can feel your cum dripping down my balls.”

Eric broke from Faustus briefly, breathing a heavy breath across the incubus’ lips as he spoke and kept deeply heated eye-contact.

“I filled him up good,” he said, his pride and sudden confidence in pleasing the male demon almost palpable. “But I’m sure he’d like some more.”

Faustus smiled around his slightly parted lips. “Mhm…Eric… _hah_ …touch me. I’m so—ah—I’m so fucking hard.”

Eric dipped his head to lightly bite and suck at Faustus’ neck as his hand ghosted its way down his chest. His fingers wrapped around his friend’s cock and he began to stroke him, gathering the streaming precum to slick up the pulsing shaft. His technique was clumsy and spoke of his inexperience with dicks despite having done this to himself countless times. But Faustus was so sensitive that it hardly mattered. The large hand around him felt insanely good and he had honestly had worse handjobs.

Faustus’ mouth was captured by Eric’s again after the man laved his tongue almost hungrily over the pulse point in his neck, all but growling into his skin. The kiss was hot, hard, and wet, leaving the two of them almost continuously breathless but always returning to each other for more. Eric stroked him in time with the thrusts of Hyun’s flushed cock. He felt like he was melting into both of them, his entire body shaking as he crashed towards the edge.

Both his and Hyun’s cries were growing louder, their movements faster and more desperate. His cock was throbbing in Eric’s hand and leaking profusely, making it easier for his friend to stroke him furiously. He could feel cum dribbling filthily from himself as his hole clenched around Hyun. The wet sound of it each time he was stuffed made him crave more. He needed to feel warm, thick seed painting his insides again.

Eric pulled back, pressing his lips just under the incubus’ pointed ear. His voice rumbled lowly. “You gonna cum for us?”

“Y-yeah,” Faustus said, the single word escaping him as a breathy moan. He said nothing more, putting all of his energy in riding his friend’s dick as hard as he could.

Without warning and like a shot, Hyun was gripping Faustus’ thighs and holding him down against his hips as he thrust once more to the hilt and came. The man groaned as his dick pulsed deep inside the incubus’ hole, pumping him full with another load.

Eric hadn’t let up on stroking Faustus, and that coupled with being filled with cum and another intense wave of sexual energy caused the demon to burst. His balls hugged his throbbing shaft as his back arched and he shot white streaks far across the carpet. He was jerked through it and milked for everything he had, cumming everywhere as his dick didn’t want to quit. His moans were loud and interspersed with repetitions of both his friends’ names.

As he came down from it, he found himself laying against Hyun’s heaving chest, feeling the man’s thundering heartbeat against his back. He shuddered as Hyun’s cock slid out of him. A stream of cum followed it, likely dripping down to stain the couch (like he cared).

Eric was still lightly stroking Faustus’ softening cock, prolonging the aftershocks of pleasure. He eventually abandoned that and rested his hand on the incubus’ thigh.

“So, uh…yeah,” he said. “I guess I like guys a little.”

“A little too late to understate that, dude,” Hyun said.

Eric rolled his eyes. “Fine; I like guys _a lot_. Happy?”

“Mmm, _very_ ,” Faustus said, still riding the high of his friends’ energies. “Thanks for indulging me. I was kinda missing this tonight.”

“No problem,” Hyun said, snaking his arms around Faustus’ waist. “That was…yeah, wow. That was good.”

“Would it be weird for me to say…‘any time’?” Eric asked.

“Not at all,” Faustus said, giving him a brief kiss. “There’s a few ‘trade secrets’ so to say that I didn’t break out tonight that I’m sure the both of you would love…if Hyun’s up to it too.”

“Hell, yeah,” Hyun said without missing a beat. “Weird sex magic?”

Faustus smiled, kissing him as well. “Weird sex magic.”

“ _Nice_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> I have a whole variety of other exophilia stories available to read as well, so check out my profile if you're interested!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/terato_ash)
> 
> *****Please Read: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.*****


End file.
